smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miracle's First Crush (Hero Stories)/Part 5
The next morning, the hail had stopped, but snow had been falling in its place overnight. Miracle opened the bedroom window and noticed the village was covered in a thick blanket of white snow; and more was still falling. She shivered at the mere thought of stepping outside, but her thoughts were elsewhere. "My poor Bombollino... Lost, all alone in the cold...!" Miracle said to herself. Her parents had just finished getting changed when they noticed she seemed to be too preoccupied with looking out the window. "Is there something smurfing on your mind?" Hero asked her. "It's just that... I can't stop smurfing about Bombollino, Papa Smurf," Miracle answered. "He's all alone out there in the freezing cold snow with possibly nothing to smurf." "I'm sure he's fine, Miracle," Smurfette said, adding her views on the conversation. "You smurfed what he said, he's been smurfing in the forest for a very long time, so he knows how to smurf care of himself." "But what about the dangers, Mama Smurf?" Miracle asked. "He could be smurfed by that evil wizard for all we know." "Mama Smurf's right, Miracle," Hero said. "I'm sure he's just fine." Miracle understood what her parents said, but she couldn't stop thinking about what could happen to her friend, so she decided to do what she thought was right: she got changed into her light blue fluffy winter's jacket, winter shoes, pink scarf, and white finger-less gloves. She ran downstairs and grabbed a lantern by the door. "Just where do you think you're smurfing off to, young lady?" Hero demanded. "I'm going to find my friend, Papa Smurf," Miracle answered adamantly. "He should be here in the village with us; instead of being out there in the forest." "I'll smurf with you," Smurfette advised. "Just so you don't get lost." Miracle shook her head in agreement as she waited for her mother, Smurfette put on her thick white winter's jacket and purple scarf and came downstairs and followed Miracle out of the house. "Don't you want me to smurf along with you too?" Hero asked. "We'll be just fine, Hero," Smurfette answered back. "You stay here just in case Papa Smurf needs you." At that moment, Papa Smurf passed by and noticed Smurfette and Miracle leaving the village. "Where are you two going?" he asked them. "We're going to find Bombollino, Grandpa Smurf!" Miracle answered. "We can't just abandon him like a smurf in the snow!" "Just be careful out there," Papa Smurf advised, before he turned to face Hero. "Hero! I need you to help with clearing the village of snow, a few Smurfs need help clearing the village square; that seems to be the most affected part of the village." "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Hero answered. "I'll smurf right on it." Eventually, Hero arrived at the village square and seen his fellow Smurfs working hard on clearing drifts of snow, some Smurfs were even equipped with pickaxes as to try and soften up the thicker drifts. Hero decided to help out by simply firing an energy blast through the drift and clearing the path. "Thanks, laddie," Fergus said, sounding appreciative. "Yeah, we were having trouble smurfing that drift," Brainy added. "I tried telling the other Smurfs to work together using my words of motivation, but they just..." his speech was cut off when the other Smurfs threw multiple snowballs at him, he brushed the snow away from his eyes and mouth. "I was only trying to help." "Some help you were, four eyes," Hefty said adamantly. "Papa Smurf sent me to help you smurf the drifts," Hero told them. "The quicker we smurf them, the quicker we can smurf to Nikolai's Bar for a nice hot drink." The other Smurfs muttered to themselves at the thought of a nice hot drink to fill their bellies, especially at this time of year, but at the back of his mind, Hero couldn't help but think about Miracle and Smurfette, he stared out into the forest and hoped they were alright. ... Meanwhile, out in the forest, Smurfette and Miracle were continuing their search for Bombollino. They searched behind every bush, every hollow tree trunk, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Bombollino!... Yoohoo!... Where are you?" Miracle called out loudly, hoping for a response. Smurfette shielded her eyes from the snowfall, she noticed it was falling harder than before. "The snow's getting heavier, Miracle," She explained. "If we don't find him soon; then we'll have to smurf back to the village." "We can't go back, Mama Smurf," Miracle answered back. "Bombollino's my friend and I won't stop until we find him." Smurfette knew Miracle was really determined to find him, but she was also concerned because the snow was continuously falling, making most well known places of the forest look entirely different. "I hope we find him soon," Smurfette thought to herself. "Otherwise we might get lost on the way home." A while later, the village was cleared of snow, but Miracle and Smurfette had still not returned. Papa Smurf was really concerned, he called upon a few Smurfs to form a search party. "Okay! We must find both of them!" Papa Smurf explained. "I'm smurfing you in charge of this party, Hefty!" "You got it, Papa Smurf!" Hefty answered determinedly. "You others, smurf after me and stay close!" "You got it!" the other Smurfs agreed at the same time. "I'll fly overheard and smurf any difficult snow drifts we smurf to," Hero advised. ... Further into the forest, Smurfette and Miracle were still on their search for Bombollino, but were so far unsuccessful in finding him. The snow began falling even more, Smurfette was beginning to feel more concerned about their safety. "Miracle! We need to turn round and smurf back home, the snow's smurfing a turn for the worse," Smurfette advised. "We can't, Mama Smurf," Miracle answered back. "We need to find Bombollino, and I'm not smurfing back until we find him." Smurfette began to think that trying to convince Miracle to turn back and go home was ultimately not going to get her anywhere, so she decided to just continue on the search. "BOMBOLLINO... BOMBOLLINO..." Miracle called out as loudly as possible, hoping for an answer, but there was no response. As they continued to look around, they didn't notice that they were about to trigger a Smurf trap; that was until they found themselves trapped in a cage. Miracle tried blasting their way out, but the cage stayed firm. "HA! HA! HA! I got one!" a familiar voice said with an evil laugh. Miracle and Smurfette quickly realized that they were now in the clutches of Gargamel's namesake descendant. "Why... It's my ancestor's creation: Smurfette and her troublesome daughter! Hee hee hee!" he then headed back towards the hovel. "This is really lucky! The winter's getting really harsh! Luckily I stocked up on provisions! Heh heh!" He opened the door and noticed his black pet cat, Lynx, was sitting in front of the burning cauldron trying to get some warmth. "Move away from the cauldron, Lynx," he boomed. "We have guests." Lynx jumped onto the table and looked into the cage, he noticed Gargamel had brought back two Smurfs, he licked his mouth and stared menacingly at them. "I'm scared, Mama Smurf," Miracle quaked, holding her mother close to her. "I'm scared too, Miracle," Smurfette answered. "But we must be brave, I'm sure Grandpa and the other Smurfs are looking for us." "I hope they smurf here soon, I don't know what Gargamel has planned for us." Miracle said, shaking with fear. ... At that moment, a shadowy figure emerged from the forest. It was Bombollino, and he was struggling to move through the thick snow. He shielded his eyes so he could see where he was going, he shivered from the cold. "The Smurfs were right! The snow's falling earlier this year, and I'm lost, and cold, and hungry..." he shivered, before he noticed footprints in the snow leading to the figure of a lonely hovel that stood at the forest's edge. "Some footprints! They lead to that hovel! Maybe I'll be safe there..." He made his way towards the hovel and chapped on the door three times. He could hear a voice boom on the other side, the voice belonged to that of Gargamel II; but Bombollino didn't know that. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Gargamel demanded. "I... I'm an elf! I'm lost, hungry, and cold... I was wondering if you could let me stay until the snow clears," Bombollino pleaded. Gargamel wasted no time in grabbing him and taking him inside. Gargamel II sniggered, "An elf? I don't like elves! I prefer Smurfs! If you're hungry, do you want to share my meal? They're in the cage!" "Oh! It's Smurfette and Miracle!" Bombollino said, noticing them in the cage. "BOMBOLLINO?!" Smurfette and Miracle called out loudly at the same time, Gargamel II was surprised that they knew each other. "WHAT? You know the Smurfs?" he asked. "Oh, yes!" Bombollino answered, before an idea popped in his head. "Hmm... I... I managed to infiltrate their village to steal their supplies! Those cursed Smurfs chased me with sticks! I hate them!" "TRAITOR!" Smurfette screamed. "How could you?" Miracle asked, a tear beginning to appear in her eye. "I thought we were friends?" "I'll make you a map to their village in exchange for them, so that I can sell them to the circus!" Bombollino offered. "Deal!" Gargamel II answered, smiling with devilish glee. "Here, draw me the map!" As Bombollino began to draw the map, Hefty and his search party finally emerged at the forest border overlooking the hovel, they took a lot longer getting there than they wanted to, they noticed footprints in the snow heading towards the hovel. "These tracks join those of Gargamel's descendant!" Hefty said, pointing to the prints in the snow. "Miracle and Smurfette must be inside!" Hero added. "Here we are, laddies," Fergus said, overlooking the hovel. "Time to show Gargamel the true power of a Smurfsman." The Smurfs looked at each other and shook their heads in agreement at the same time and made their way towards the window. When they got to the window, they looked inside and could see Miracle and Smurfette trapped in a cage; along with Bombollino and Gargamel. "Ah! The traitor!" a Smurf said adamantly. "Why hasn't Miracle just smurfed one of those energy blasts to smurf them out of there?" Hefty questioned. "The cage must be enchanted with a spell making her powers ineffective, Hefty," Hero answered. "This Gargamel knows of my powers and I guess has studied many ways to counter it." "So I guess that makes you useless whenever we're all captured, Hero?" Brainy asked. "Don't you remember, Brainy?" Hero answered with a question of his own. "The time all of us were captured when this Gargamel somehow turned Miracle evil and I couldn't smurf my powers to free us from the cage we were smurfed in?" Brainy began to ponder. "Enough of this!" Hefty said, trying to get the others to focus on what they had to do. "We need to be ready to smurf in there and rescue our friends." "You're right there, laddie," Fergus answered. "Of course I'm right, Fergie," Hefty responded. "Why else did Papa Smurf smurf me as the leader of this party?" The group of Smurfs gathered at the window to observe the situation and wait for the perfect opportunity to head inside. They could overhear everything that was being said. "Here's the map that leads to the Smurfs Village! To celebrate our alliance, I'll play you a little air on a magic flute!" Bombollino suggested, handing Gargamel the map he created. "A magic flute? Hmm... why does that sound familiar to me?" Gargamel II pondered to himself, but he didn't dwell on those thoughts. "Sure, whatever you say." Bombollino smiled, before playing a lively and catchy tune on his flute, causing Gargamel to dance around uncontrollably. "Whoa! That's devilishly catchy! I... I can't resist the desire to dance!" Gargamel II said as he danced around. "Nobody can!" Bombollino added, with a laugh. The Smurfs that stood at the window watched all this unfold before their eyes, from their point of view, they believed that Bombollino and Gargamel were celebrating their victory whereas it was to actually allow Bombollino the chance to rescue Smurfette and Miracle. Hefty jumped down from the window into the snow. "Smurfette and Miracle are the prisoners of those two partners who are celebrating their victory!" Hefty said with an angry expression on his face. "So what are we gonna do, laddie?" Fergus asked. "We're just gonna have to smurf our way through the front door! Let's go, Smurfs!" Hefty replied, as he made his way through the snow towards the door of the hovel, the other Smurfs followed suit as to not be seen. Hero was feeling eager to just blast his way in and rescue them, but he didn't want to risk his powers falling into the hands of Gargamel's descendant, like his ancestor achieved years prior. ... Back inside the hovel, Gargamel II was still under the effects of the magic flute. Bombollino used this moment to knock over the cage that Miracle and Smurfette were trapped in, grabbed hold of the top and made a mad dash for the door. "He's under the spell of the flute! Let's take this chance to get away!" Bombollino said to Miracle and Smurfette. "Thank you, Bombollino!" Miracle thanked. "You're truly a hero." But before they could escape, Lynx leaped in front of them and blocked their path. He drew his claws and walked towards them menacingly, he hissed at them. "What are we gonna do?" Miracle asked. "My flute should work on him too!" Bombollino replied, and just as Lynx pounced at them, Bombollino brought out the flute and started playing it; making Lynx dance around uncontrollably. The sight of him dancing was enough to make Miracle and Smurfette laugh hysterically. "Now's our chance!" Bombollino told them. "Let's get out of here." But when they got outside, they were halted by Hefty and his group of Smurfs as they used their skis to block the path. "HALT!" Hefty demanded, his voice boomed. "We saw you! You're Gargamel II's accomplice! Let Miracle and Smurfette go!" "You've got it all wrong, Uncle Hefty!" Miracle called from inside the cage. "He's not his accomplice! You've got to trust me." But no matter how hard Miracle tried to convince him, Hefty demanded Dempsey and Fergus to take hold of Bombollino, though deep down, both of them hated themselves for having to do so. "Keep a good smurf on him!" Hefty told them. "Papa Smurf will smurf his fate!" "You're missmurfen!" Smurfette called out. "He's innocent!" As they argued, Gargamel II eventually came to as the effects of the spell had worn off. "Now I remember the old tale about a magic flute," He said wearily. "The flute causes those who listen to its music to dance around uncontrollably." he looked around and noticed that he was all alone. "Where did that elf go, and... But... What's...?!" he soon heard commotion coming from outside, the voices were familiar to him; so he ran towards the door. "SMURFS! HA! HA! HA! I'VE GOT YOU!" "GARGAMEL!!!" the Smurfs called out at once. "Quick!" Bombollino called to them. "Put on your skies! I'll subdue him!" The Smurfs looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. "What are you talking about, laddie?" Fergus asked. "I don't have time to explain," Bombollino responded. "You just have to trust me." "Let's just go!" Hefty ordered, tying a rope around his waist and attaching it to the cage and taking off. Hero flew overhead to blast away any thick snow drifts. "We're right behind you, laddie," Fergus added, following him close behind "Now I've got you!" Gargamel II said, with his arms out ready to grab them. Bombollino quickly pulled out the magic flute and played the tune once more, making Gargamel dance. "That music makes me crazy! But it's incredibly catchy! NOOO!" Gargamel II shouted loudly, his voice echoed all around. Bombollino continued to play the tune as he followed after the Smurfs. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Bravo, Bombollino!" Miracle cheered. Bombollino then proceeded to jump on top of the cage to catch a ride back to the village. "Don't worry," he told the Smurfs. "I drew him a fake map! He'll never find your village!" "You're very clever," Smurfette insisted. "For a moment I thought you betrayed us." Bombollino laughed, "No! Why would I betray a dear friend of mine?" Miracle blushed when she saw Bombollino wink at her, she realized it was her that he was referencing. Gargamel eventually came to, "They've escaped me again! I don't know what game that elf's playing, but I have the map, and I'll find the village of those cursed Smurfs and finally achieve my ancestor's life long dream of ridding them from this forest. Maybe then will his soul finally find peace." He got up and fixed himself up before proceeding to follow the map. "Let's see, a hundred steps to the east, then two hundred steps north! It's straight ahead." ... Eventually, the Smurfs had finally returned home and freed Miracle and Smurfette from the cage. Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette were happy to see that they were all safe and sound. "That's the second time we're smurfing you our apologies, Bombollino!" Papa Smurf said, shaking his hand. "To thank you, we'll smurf a little party in your honor!" Mother Smurfette added. "I wouldn't mind a party!" Bombollino answered with a cheerful smile. So all the Smurfs gathered round the roaring fire in the village square and danced away as Bombollino played music on his flute. Hero was dancing around with Miracle when he noticed in the corner of his eye; Smurfette walking after Hefty. "Hey, Hefty! You wanna dance?" Smurfette asked. "Sorry, Smurfette," Hefty said, refusing her request. "Not right now, I need to keep watch over our supplies, maybe some other time." "Oh, I understand," Smurfette said, sounding a little disappointed. She went back to rejoin the party and proceeded to have a dance with Clumsy and Brainy. As Hefty approached the storehouse, he noticed the door was wide open and a squirrel was standing in the doorway; holding a hazelnut. He picked up a wooden club and chased after it. "THIEF! HAZELNUT THIEF!" he shouted. The other Smurfs watched on and began to laugh, Miracle noticed that Bombollino was laughing more so than them. "Why are you laughing?" she asked him. Bombollino laughed. "When I think about the good trick I played on Gargamel... Ha! Ha! Ha!" ... As the Smurfs continued to dance and celebrate, Gargamel II followed the map that Bombollino had drawn him to a mountainous region, far away from his hovel and miles away from the Smurf Village. "And straight towards the summit of the mountain! It's there!" he said as he traversed through the forest at the mountains base and began to climb up the mountainside. After a while of climbing, he soon came across a swamp which he had to cross. "Okay, so I have to cross this swamp, then cross the land of the cyclops; which I hope I don't meet, and I should be there!" After Gargamel has crossed the swamp, he soon arrived at the top of the mountain and continued to look at the map, completely unaware of his surroundings, until he bumped into a giant one-eyed figure. He looked up and noticed that it was the cyclops the map had mentioned. "Uh oh! It's the cyclops!" Gargamel II said, with fear in his voice. "One Eye Hungry! Want food!" the cyclops said, before grabbing Gargamel, tying him up in rope, and began to cook him over a open fire. "I'm wondering if I didn't get conned by that cursed elf..." Gargamel muttered to himself, sweating dropping profusely from his forehead. "Yum... Yum! Ho! Ho! Ho!" One Eye muttered to himself, as he prepared to eat his meal. Eventually, it came the point where Bombollino decided to leave the village to proceed on his journey, Miracle was upset that her friend was leaving; but she knew it was for the best. She stood with him, along with Hero, Smurfette, Papa Smurf, Mother Smurfette, and Brutus. "Thank you so much for the party!" Bombollino said to them with a smile. "I think it's time I continued on with my adventure." "We're sure gonna miss you," Smurfette said, trying hard to not tear up. "You'll always be welcomed back here," Papa Smurf insisted. "If you ever decide to visit." "I'll keep that in mind, Papa Smurf," Bombollino answered with a smile. He then bowed before them as a mark of respect and turned towards the forest. Miracle fought hard to keep back her emotions, but it got too much for her to bear. "Bombollino! Wait!" she called out. Bombollino turned to face her. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Nothing! I just wanted to smurf you this!" Miracle answered, before proceeding to kiss Bombollino on the cheek and then giving him a present at the same time. Bombollino opened it to find a pendant inside it with the inscription Best Friends Forever. "Thank you!" he said, sounding really appreciative. "I'll always wear it to remind me of you." Miracle smiled before they embraced each other. Hero and Smurfette held each other close as they watched. After they embraced, Bombollino smiled once more and headed off into the forest and was soon out of sight. Miracle was soon approached by Brutus, who looked really down and appeared to have something on his mind. "Miracle!" he said nervously. "What is it, Brutus?" Miracle asked him innocently. "I would just to smurf that I'm really sorry about the way I smurfed, it was unsmurfy of me to smurf the way I smurfed. I only smurfed that way because I really care about you and I don't ever wanna lose you. You mean everything to me." Brutus answered, sounding really sincere. Miracle could understand the amount of emotion Brutus had put in his answer. "You know I love you too, Brutus," Miracle said, putting her hand on his cheek. "I will always love you." Brutus smiled and the two soon embraced each other. "I'm really sorry if I'm interrupting things, my little grandsmurfs," Papa Smurf said, getting their attention. "But if we get our work done quickly; we can start on our Christmas preparations." "But, Papa Smurf, Christmas is more than a month away!" Hero answered. "Even so, the earlier we prepare, the better!" Papa Smurf responded with a smile. "Let's go, my little Smurfs!" Mother Smurfette called out, before they all headed off into the village. ... Hero's Journal: November 8 (evening) "Well, what a couple of days it's been for me and my family. Firstly, we gathered up supplies before the early arrival of winter. Secondly, my daughter Miracle meets a musical elf named Bombollino, and I will admit that I was quickly surprised that she smurfed a quick liking to him; even Smurfette was beginning to like him. But I can't smurf the same for Hefty's son, Brutus, who got incredibly jealous over the fact Miracle smurfed more of a liking to Bombollino instead of him, but at least he smurfed his feelings to her eventually. Hopefully now our Miracle will continue to develop both mentally and physically into later adulthood. I'm incredibly proud of her development so far and I wouldn't smurf that for anything." The EndCategory:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Miracle's First Crush Chapters